Understanding
by Secret Agent Codename Bob
Summary: 'Lyon loves Juvia. And Juvia doesn't understand.' Lyvia. My entry to round one of The New Fairy Tail Writing Challenge. Oneshot.


**This is my entry for round one of the Fairy Tail writing challenge. The limit was 2000 words and according to my word count that's exactly what I've got. I promise. :-) I doubt that this will get me through but I'll leave that up to Panda to decide. Not the work that I'm proudest of but I don't ****_hate_**** it. Just glad to finally get something for FT up on fanficiton.**

**_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Fairy Tail. Please believe me._**

* * *

Lyon loved Juvia. And Juvia didn't understand.  
Ever since Juvia had first fought, and consequently fallen in love with Gray-sama, she had devoted her life to him. That was how Juvia arrived at Fairy Tail. How Juvia began again.  
That was all straightforward. She understood that. Juvia loved Gray-sama, and one day he would love Juvia too. Lyon didn't fit into the equation. Gray-sama had told her about his and Lyon's past, which had only her feelings for him. Yes she felt pity for the white haired ice mage but that was all. Gray-sama was who she loved.  
So when Lyon appeared almost everywhere she went Juvia was confused. He would put his arm around her shoulder and say how pretty she looked, or how her eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Juvia would blush and excuse herself as politely as she could. She didn't understand his actions. They just made her feel embarrassed.  
So when after almost half a year of uncomfortable conversations, Lyon had said something which only puzzled Juvia more. That 'Lyon loved Juvia'.

He loved Juvia? No, that wasn't right. Juvia loved Gray-sama and, Gray-sama would eventually love Juvia. Lyon wasn't involved. Juvia didn't love Lyon. Juvia loved Gray.  
And three years after that conversation, almost to the day, it was raining. Because Juvia was no longer sure she did.

* * *

_"Juiva doesn't love Lyon." _

_"Not now, but you could in the future."  
Juvia shakes her head. "Juvia doesn't love Lyon."  
Repressing the building frustration he proceeds. "But you can learn to. Just give it time. I love you more than anything in the world, as cheesy as it sounds. Can't you see that?!"  
Juvia frowns. "But Juvia loves Gray-sama."  
Lyon lets out a cry of exasperation, flinging his arms in the air. "Damn it Juvia! Why can't you move past your pointless obsession? That's all it is! An obsession, not _love._ He doesn't think of you in that way and he never will. When are you going to wake up from your childish fantasy and see that?!"  
Juvia recoils from the ice mage like she's been struck. "He will one day."  
"But I love you now, right now. This is real, not some pretty delusion." He steps towards her but she backs away. "Please-"  
"Juvia loves Gray-sama. Not Lyon." _

Lyon sighed wearily. He had to stop thinking about that night. How she'd run off leaving him on that godforsaken bridge, alone, at midnight. How she'd unwittingly torn out his heart and taken it with her. It was stupid really. But being back in Magnolia had brought back the memories.

But why had he said those things? If he'd ever had a chance he'd blown it good and proper back then.

Damnit! He needed to stop thinking about what wasn't his. After all, you can't hold water. Why should he think for one moment he could stop it slipping through his fingers?

Sighing Lyon was about to vacate his seat when something wet landed on his nose. Frowning he brushed off the offending piece of liquid and looked heavenward. Dark clouds were gathering above the city. Strange. It had been so sunny just a minute ago.

Without thinking he left the bench and followed the sound of thunder.

* * *

Juvia stared miserably into the expanse of water stretching out before her. It was perfectly still, all the various species of fish no longer visible under the water. She didn't think she'd ever seen it so clear.

How Juvia wished she could merge with the river, become one with the water –it would be so much simpler that way. All her thoughts and anxieties would be washed away in one calm soothing motion-

But no. Juvia wasn't a coward, she was not going to ignore these...these _feelings_ any longer. She would turn and face them as she did any problem.

But this problem was about Gray. And she really didn't want to solve it out of fear for what would happen if she did.

It had been little things at first. Like when Gray had made Lucy giggle Juvia hadn't felt quite as jealous as she should have. Or when his shirt disappeared yet again Juvia didn't blush quite as furiously as she used to.

Stubbournly the water mage had ignored this little happenings, denied their very existence. In fact she'd done this successfully for three whole years. Her mind told her that she, ahem, "stalked" Gray out of love, but her heart whispered that is was simply out of routine.

When once, Juvia had thrown everything aside for her heart, she now ignored it. Well, she used to. It was only a few minutes ago that she had been forced to deal with it.

Juvia loved Gray. And Juvia didn't understand. Because, if she did love him, her heart should have beat harder when the ice mage had wrapped his arms around her. Her cheeks should have flushed when he titled her chin upwards. She should have felt like she was walking on air when Gray, her Gray, had finally kissed her.

But she had felt nothing.

It wasn't that the kiss wasn't good, no it was perfectly fine, soft and lingering, but it meant nothing to her. Not anymore. At some point three years ago something had changed and because of that she no longer loved Gray.

Juvia exhaled sharply.

That was it. She'd just said it, or rather thought it. But it was done now. She'd admitted it to herself.

"No, no. Juvia loves Gray, ha-" she said to herself, desperation leaking into her voice. She didn't even realise she hadn't called him Gray-sama, "Juvia was just surprised by Gray's sudden action...It doesn't mean anything." Her voice was quivering now, her hands gripping the bridge rail tightly. "Ju-Juvia loves Gray... Juvia doesn't understand."

If she didn't love Gray that meant those three years of her life spent pining after him were down the drain, wasted. What was the point of it all when she'd finally gotten him to look at her, to admit that he loved her, if she didn't actually love him?

Thunder sounded nearby. Hopelessly trying to hold back tears Juvia focused on the river which lay beneath her. It was completely still just like before. She thought back to the night with Lyon on the bridge, how the breeze had caused the water to ripple, distorting what otherwise would have been a perfect reflection.

It was as if when Gray had been there, he'd distorted her vision, un-intentially fooling Juvia into thinking she loved him – of course, not on purpose. But over time the ripples had stilled and she could see that in fact she did _not _love Gray. That perhaps she never had.

The tears came more quickly now. Juvia loved Gray. Juvia loved Gray. Juvia had too.

One by one droplets of water fell. Ripples appeared in the water.

Why can't Juvia love Gray?

* * *

"Juvia?"

Said girl looked up, before quickly looking back down.

"Y-yes?" Her voice was shaky.

"Are...are you crying?" Lyon's fists clenched. Why was she crying?

"What does it look like?" Juvia replied angrily, turning away from the ice mage. The hole in Lyon's heart widened a little more when she did that. He wanted to touch her, hold her in his arms and tell her how everything would be alright. But she would probably just push him away and he couldn't bear it if she did that.

"What's wrong?" he asked stepping up to the bridge railing, careful to leave a good distance between them. Juvia didn't look up.

"Everything." Her jaw quivered. "It's Gray." Lyon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She hadn't said Gray-sama. Then again she might've stopped calling him that a long time ago. He hadn't exactly spoken to her much in three years.

"Gray kissed Juvia."

Jealousy stabbed into him, leaving him breathless. _Of course Gray had kissed Juvia. The woman was devoted to him! Why he'd taken so damn long to stake his claim on her was beyond him._

"Well then, why are crying? You should be prancing through fields filled with butterflies and daisies, not standing alone crying your eyes out," he said bitterly.

"Juvia knows she should. That's the problem. Juvia is not happy. Juvia feels – nothing." Lyon stared at the girl wide eyed.

"What does that mean?" A surge of hope reared up inside him only to be beaten back down. "Don't you love him?"

Juvia's head snapped up and she glared at him. "Juvia loves Gray. Juvia only started doubting that after Lyon said all those horrible things three years ago! This Lyon's fault!" The pair both seemed equally surprised at Juvia's sudden outburst.

"It's my fault?" Lyon said quietly. He cut off Juvia's apology with his hand. "No, it isn't. Yes, three years ago I said some things which perhaps were out of line but I don't regret it." _That much._

Lyon turned to Juvia and titled her chin to look at him. "Juvia, do you love Gray?"

The big blue orbs glistened. "Juvia..." Lyon waited. She needed to say it. Only then he would know if it was true. "Juvia...does not love Gray."

And with that one sentence it was like the spell had been broken. The water mage practically collapsed into Lyon's arms, heart-wrenching sobs wracking her petite body. The heavens burst, crying with Juvia and soaking the town of Magnolia.

As soon as Juvia touched him Lyon felt his heart lighten and drew her closer, shielding her from the rain. Slowly he inhaled her sent, smiling. It would have been perfect if she wasn't crying.

After the worst of the tears had fallen she stood back sniffing. Despite his best efforts her beautiful sky-blue hair was still wet, but not as drenched as his.

If she had been wearing make-up it would have been ruining by now but luckily for her Juvia was a woman of simple tastes.  
"Juvia loved Gray." She frowned as if trying to solve one of the hardest puzzles in the world. "At least she thought she did. Perhaps...she was so desperate to escape what her life had become she gave herself the excuse that she loved Gray so she could start again."  
She grimaced as if the words were painful to say but Lyon nodded encouragingly.  
"Gray became her reason for everything. No one questioned her feelings except for Lyon." She looked up at him and cocked her head. "Lyon loved Juvia. And Juvia didn't understand when you told her. But by saying all those things he made Juvia question her fantasy – and it cracked."

Her voice was barely a whisper now and her whole body was shivering but she continued onwards whilst Lyon stood patiently and waited. "Juvia denied everything, she loved Gray, but she didn't understand. But by the time Gray kissed her…" She didn't seem able to finish so Lyon spoke for her.

"It forced you to accept that you didn't love him." This time Juvia threw herself into Lyon's arms. They stood there for what seemed like an age until the sobs finally eased. She looked up at the ice mage who smiled at her.

"Why is Lyon smiling?"

_Because you're in my arms. Because you've finally realised you don't love Gray. Because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I love you and now you might be able to love me back._

"Because you're the strongest person I've ever met. It's going to be hard coming to terms with everything but you'll be able to now."

A small smile crept onto her face and she nuzzled back into his chest. Like Gray he was cold but that didn't matter. The rain dwindled in ferocity. Clouds started to lighten.

All these years she'd wanted to be held by Gray. But standing with Lyon she was able to feel completely happy without imagining it was Gray there. The water mage sighed and let the smile grow.

Lyon loved Juvia. And Juvia finally understood.

* * *

**Well, now that's over...let me know what you thought. I'm open to constructive criticism but no flames please. Hope you enjoyed. **

** ~ Secret Agent Codename Bob**


End file.
